Nosotros los Vongola
by The-Real-ADN
Summary: Es tristemente una realidad de la vida que el nombre Vongola aporta un cierto nivel de atención y amenaza a su vez. Es seguro que la nueva Generación hace un buen uso de dicho nombre, ¿no? Pues no cuentes con ello. -Se necesitan personajes.-
1. Lo que piensan de nosotros

Sawada Tsunayoshi descubrió que vivir es una guerra un poco temprano para su edad.

Vivir era una guerra.

Después de haber subido como el Décimo Vongola, el líder de la mafia más poderosa y respetada del mundo, su vida fue una lucha constante por regresar a la familia a como era en sus inicios. Todos esos años estuvieron llenos de heridas, dolor y pérdidas, pero su amistad con sus guardianes y familia se habían mantenido.

El amor también llegó, y no sólo en la forma de un amante, sino también en la forma de niños. Sus hijos y los de sus amigos habían llegado para completar el círculo.

Tsunayoshi no había logrado llevar de vuelta a Vongola, eran demasiados años de violencia, demasiado dolor causado como para reparar y olvidar en pocos años. Pero él había dado el primer paso, puso los cimientos, firmes y fuertes.

Ahora era el turno de sus hijos para seguir con su legado.

Lo estaban haciendo bien, y él junto con sus fieles amigos no podrían estar más orgullosos.

Si tan sólo pudiera decir lo mismo de sus nietos y compañía.

— Tsuna —Takeshi lo sacó de sus pensamientos —, nuestros _chibis_ , ¿no son asombrosos? —inquirió, y Tsuna no tenía que usar su hyper intuición para saber a quienes se refería, a los mismos dolores de cabeza de sus descendientes inmediatos.

— Lo son —asintió Tsuna mientras ayudaba a su viejo amigo a disponer de las tazas para el té, ambos en espera del resto de su generación —. Son extraordinarios, sus habilidades académicas y en combate son las mejores del mundo —sus respectivos padres les habían conseguido profesores de lo mejor, incluso uno que otro de la Décima Generación les enseñó algún tiempo y ni que olvidarse de Reborn que siempre encontraba la manera de meter su cuchara.

Estaba seguro que Reborn no dejaría de perseguir a su descendencia mientras viviera, más aún, el sicario encontraría la manera de atormentarlos aún después de muerto. Reborn era ese tipo de persona.

Takeshi soltó una risa, sabiendo por dónde iban los pensamientos de su jefe y amigo. No por nada habían pasado ya casi medio siglo juntos, y que decir del resto de su compañía.

Tsuna continúo —: Pero los muchachos han olvidado comunicar una parte importante como padres a sus hijos —soltó un suspiro, vio su rostro reflejado en la porcelana pulida de la taza —. ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó.

Takeshi levantó la mirada y la fijó en Tsuna, toda su atención en él.

— Fue durante el viaje familiar del año pasado—aunque en realidad había sido un viaje de abuelos, nietos y amigos desde que la Undécima Generación estaba demasiado ocupada —, cuando los niños se escaparon de nuestra supervisión… ¿Recuerdas qué pasó entre ellos y los delincuentes locales?

Claro que lo recordaba, unos delincuentes se habían acercado e insinuado a las niñas (que en realidad eran ya señoritas, pero a sus ancianos y amorosos ojos eran sus pequeñas y pequeños), ellas mismas y los chicos no lo tomaron del todo bien. Esos hombres desafortunados nunca supieron que se metían con los herederos de la mafia más ruda del mundo. Los treinta y ocho miembros de la banda número uno de esa ciudad fueron reducidos a pulpas sanguinolentas de una vez, todo eso fue hecho por sólo seis de sus querubines.

— O el incidente en el que siete hombres trataron de robar el _Credit Suisse_ en Zúrich —agregó Tsuna.

También lo recordaba, ese era otro de los grandes recuerdos de la familia. Uno de los niños había ido a ver unos asuntos de su cuenta justo en ese banco, a la misma hora en que ocurría el robo. Estaba de más decir que dicho robo fue frustrado.

Y había mucho más que decir.

¡Elogiados por valentía ciudadana setenta y cuatro veces!

¡Elogiados por el Director del Gobierno (de varios países) catorce veces!

¡Elogiados por el Ministro Nacional de Defensa once veces!

¡Elogiados por el Presidente ocho veces, también!

Y eso sólo era en el ámbito _legal,_ ese que era sólo para el ojo público, para los inocentes e ingenuos civiles. Sólo los más allegados a la familia sabían los demonios que se ocultaban detrás de esos rostros angelicales.

Los mocosos de sus mocosos sabían aprovechar y hacer uso de su estatus, nada de _"el poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."_

Que Spiderman se metiera la responsabilidad por el culo.

— Nuestros pequeños niños, en la cúspide de su adolescencia, deberían vivir como flores frescas e inocentes —empezó a decir el retirado Décimo con vehemencia —. ¡No ser tratados como fuerzas especiales por la gente! ¡Tampoco deberían ir por el mundo sin respetar ni temer a nada ni a nadie!

Takeshi parpadeó ante la muestra de emoción de Tsuna. Tal vez era cierto que los niños se iban a los extremos, pero no era como si ellos mismos no hubieran tenidos sus momentos de locura en su juventud.

— ¡Como sus abuelos tenemos la responsabilidad de hacerles entender lo que es amar a Dios! —y no era una referencia literal, él se inclinaba más al lado del sufrimiento y dolor físico y, ¿por qué no?, emocional. Reborn había hecho mella en él.

Justo en ese momento la _shoji_ de la habitación fue abierta.

Habla del diablo, dicen, y se aparecerá.

— Me alegra que pienses de esa manera, Tsuna —Reborn, mayor, pero aún fuerte como un roble y con los ojos igual de calculadores que siempre, dio un paso dentro de la habitación seguido del resto de la Décima Generación.

— ¿Reborn? —Tsuna no estaba sorprendido por la súbita aparición, sino por el brillo maquiavélico en los ojos de su viejo tutor.

— Justo de esos engendros malcriados vengo a hablar —él sonrió —. Tengo planes para ellos y para ustedes.

Aún a su edad, todos se estremecieron antes las palabras.

Reborn, como siempre, se traía algo entre manos.

* * *

 _Tengo más de cincuenta años._

 _He visto la guerra, y también he visto este mundo cambiar._

 _Tras perder a mi amor hace diez años he podido vivir y disfrutar de la duración natural de la vida en este gran mundo. Se podría decir que tengo suerte… vivir con mis viejos amigos, todos retirados, y salir a caminar mientras veo personas encantadoras disfrutando de su vida pacifica es mi único placer ahora._

 _Tengo más energía de la que es natural para alguien de mi edad._

 _Probablemente aún tengo varios días por delante._

 _Me pregunto qué estás haciendo, querida. Tengo mucho que decirte de lo que he visto en este tiempo, así que voy a atesorar cada recuerdo, ver crecer a nuestros hijos y nietos, y encontrarte cuando llegue el momento._

 _Pero, cariño, ¿cómo terminé en este embrollo?_

Pensó Tsuna.

* * *

Sip, esto requerirá de su participación (si quieren).

Aquí Tsuna y compañía están por ahí de sus sesentas, eso suponiendo que tuvieron a sus hijos a comienzos de sus veinte años (dejemos las cuentas de lado, dan dolor de cabeza). Por lo que esta historia será sobre los hijos o pupilos de sus hijos, puede considerarse la Décimo Segunda Generación Vongola. ¿Por qué? No sé, simplemente porque se me ocurrió y puedo. Además, se supone que es trabajo de los abuelos consentir a los nietos, pero a la vez guiarlos por el camino correcto, y como ya están retirados y no tiene nada mejos que hacer, Reborn decidió darles un último trabajo(¿).

En fin, las cosas van a estar así:

1.- Necesito personajes (por supuesto), pueden ser ya sea como nietos o como pupilos, adoptados o algo; no es necesario un lazo sanguíneo, ya hemos visto que para Vongola eso es lo que menos importa. Ustedes son libres de escoger eso, así como también inventarse a los respectivos padres de sus personajes. Pueden inventar su propia familia… por ejemplo:

El vástago de Tsuna y el vástago de Hibari se casaron y tuvieron a su personaje.

O, el vástago de Tsuna se casó con X persona de cualquier familia o un civil.

*Tampoco es necesario que estén casados en toda regla, pudieron haber tenido una ventura, estar en unión libre, por algún acuerdo o algo.

*Pueden decidir si uno o ambos padres están muertos.

*Pueden ser parejas hetero u homo.

*O pueden, como dije, ser adoptados o tomados como estudiantes por una sola persona.

*También pueden emparejar a sus respectivos abuelos, ya sea personaje cannon con personaje cannon, personaje cannon con otro Oc, o también haber quedado soltero. (Se aplican las mismas cosas que anteriormente).

2.- La edad debe ser de 15 a 22.

3.- Requiero hombres y mujeres, no sólo mujeres.

4.- Todos los personajes cannon están en libertad de ser escogidos.

5.- También quiero aclarar que sus padres sólo serán utilizados de puro nombre, y tal vez una que otra vez que sea necesaria su aparición.

5.- Sólo un personaje por persona.

6.- Ficha sólo por PM.

7.- Si tiene alguna duda o pregunta, no duden en contactarme, estoy a un review o PM de distancia.

 **FICHA:**

-Nombre:

-Edad:

-Abuelos (o maestros):

-Padres (o maestros) (si quieren pueden dar también una breve descripción de ellos):

-Famiglia (Vongola, Cavallone, Giglio Nero o Gesso –Millfiore-, o la Varia):

-Físico:

-Personalidad:

-Llama:

-Habilidades de combate:

-Arma(s):

-Compañero animal (no es obligatorio):

-Metas en la vida (aclarar si quiere permanecer en la mafia o tener una vida común):

-Gustos y disgustos:

-Curiosidades (cualquier cosa que se debe saber sobre su personaje):

 ***IMPORTANTE:** Me reservo del derecho a aceptar o rechazar según me parezca, ya sea una ficha clara, si ya tengo suficiente de un género, y/o cuán interesante, cuanto puede aportar, su personaje a la historia.

 ** _Espero su participación! Anímense!_**


	2. Así vamos nosotros

Dan se quedó mirando la gran mansión. Era enorme, pero ni siquiera un tercio de lo que era la mansión Cavallone o Vongola para el caso, y blanca, y probablemente igual de impecable por dentro como era fuera. Se preguntó cómo alguien podría encontrarla cuando nevaba.

— ¿Lista para esto? —preguntó Margaret, la razón del porque estaba ahí.

La joven había aparcado junto al enorme Bentley de su padre. No es que el coche de Margaret fuera exactamente pequeño y barato, pero era deportivo y empequeñecido por el gigante negro que se cernía allí.

Dan sabía que nunca, nunca estaría lista para esto, pero eran las consecuencias de las que tenía que hacerse responsable. A veces parecer _un chico atractivo,_ en lugar de la chica que era de nacimiento era nada más que problemas —. Me va a tirar en las mazmorras y dejarme allí para pudrirme —dijo, y no es que no haya pasado por eso ya. Los ancianos de su familia eran rudos cuando querían.

Dulce, inocente Margarte rodó los ojos — Gwaine, no disponemos de mazmorras —la chica dejaría de ser tan condescendiente si supiera que Gwaine en realidad era Dan, la joven Cavallone sólo había tomado prestado el nombre de una de sus amigas para estos casos.

A la poseedora de dicho nombre no le molestaba, en realidad iba a la par de su reputación.

Era mentira. Dan miró la casa gigantesca de nuevo. Por supuesto que tenía mazmorras, o al menos bóvedas que podrían servir para el mismo propósito. Tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, hasta las casas más comunes podían convertirse en una trampa mortal, que le preguntaran al viejo Tsunayoshi y a su propio abuelo si no le creían.

Dentro de la mansión era tan impresionante y clínica como Dan había esperado. Fría, al igual que su dueño siempre parecía cada vez que miraba a Dan. Si Lázaro Aigner hubiera sido un señor feudal en tiempos pasados entonces Dan sabía que habría sido eliminada hace mucho tiempo por una razón y una sola razón. No era que ella había cometido el delito de ser de una familia de la que no podía hablar y por ende el hombre pensara que ella era de clase baja y pero aún, una paria, o parecer un chico afeminado, o mantener una expresión de que era capaz de matar a cualquier en menos de un pestañeo o tener ascendencia japonesa. No era que ella había cometido el delito de dejarse creer un chico por la preciosa hija de Lázaro Aigner. No, era peor que eso. Dan había cometido el crimen de permitir que Margaret se enamorara de ella _._

— Margaret.

Fue un saludo fresco, acompañado por el menor de los movimientos de cabeza. No hubo ningún movimiento por parte de Lázaro para besar o abrazar a su hija, ni siquiera tanto como un apretón de manos. Dan pensó en su madre, y cómo ella siempre corrió para abrazarla, para abrazar a todos los niños Vongola. Ella siempre estaba tan encantada de verlos y que adoraba a cada uno.

Hubo un silencio por unos momentos, y luego Dan, a regañadientes, dio un paso adelante, con la mano extendida —. Señor Aigneri.

El hombre consideró la mano como si fuera algo de dudosa procedencia. Al igual que la propia Dan.

— Gwen —dijo él.

Margaret suspiró —. Es Gwaine, padre.

— Ah, sí. Al igual que uno de los caballeros del Rey Arturo. Tal vez tendremos al mago Merlín la siguiente vez —Lázaro sonrió con fuerza, luego se dio la vuelta, se sirvió una copa.

Aunque le molestaba que se burlaran del nombre de su amiga, lo ignoró. Gwaine, la verdadera, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de bromas, había crecido con ellas. Su padre había tenido una obsesión con las historias del Rey Arturo, y su caballero favorito siempre fue Sir Gwaine; él siempre juró que cuando tuviera un hijo lo nombraría igual, al final, el tener una hija no lo desanimó para cumplir su capricho. Además, con el tiempo, Gwaine se encontró con que le gustaba su nombre ahora.

Margaret, sin embargo, no parecía apreciar la broma. Ella era una buena chica, había logrado mantenerse frente a la personalidad de Dan, no había muchas personas que lo lograran, en especial las que eran externas a su círculo familiar. Todos ahí dentro eran unos bichos raros, cada uno peor que el otro y con la falta de atención de sus respectivas figuras paternas su actitud sólo empeoraba.

Y hablando de, se preguntó qué estarían haciendo el resto en este momento. _Sukāfugāru_ seguramente estaba arrastrando a su hermano a lo largo de esa venta masiva de bufandas de la que había estado hablando el último mes, pobre Naoki. Lala estaría haciendo explotar algún lugar con sus nuevos inventos. El resto estarían llevando a cabo algún acto vandálico, y ella aquí, tratando de aclarar un problema del que ni siquiera tenía la culpa completa.

Vio como Margaret y su padre comenzaban a discutir de manera más acalorada, el hombre claramente desaprobaba los gustos de su hija, aunque si supiera la cuna de la que Dan venía sus criticas desaparecerían en un santiamén. Ya fuera por admiración o por miedo, a Dan realmente no le importaba, en realidad le divertía ver cómo la gente cambiaba con la simple mención de un nombre. Ellos empezarían a bailar si así lo quisiera con sólo decir Cavallone o Vongola, ella lo sabía, los otros chicos lo sabían también, y todos sabían aprovechar cada pieza de ello.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular.

Elevó las cejas al leerlo, tras unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

— Estará contento por haber conseguido un partido de tú calibre, Margaret —dijo el hombre —, ¿cuáles son sus conexiones? ¿Qué perspectivas tiene este muchacho? Seguramente sólo está aprovechándose de ti, buscando que puede obtener.

— No es así, padre —refutó Margaret con vehemencia.

Tan buena ella, lástima que Dan no estaba interesada en una relación y tenía que terminar con este engorroso asunto.

— Tu padre tiene razón, Margaret —intervino Dan, su voz franca y expresión en blanco —. No tienes futuro conmigo —y eso era literal, ella le tenía cariño, pero nada más y tampoco quería involucrarla de más en su mundo —. Lo siento, Margaret, creo que lo mejor es dejar nuestra historia hasta aquí —Lázaro parecía bastante complacido con el desarrollo de las cosas.

— ¡Gwaine! —Margaret se acercó —. ¡No digas eso! ¡No hagas caso de mi padre!

Dan se abstuvo de soltar un suspiro —. Es mejor así —le dio una suave sonrisa —. Eres una chica increíble y me gustó el tiempo que pasamos juntos, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

La otra la vio con lágrimas en los ojos —. Yo… yo.

Dan asintió —. Sí, ten una buena vida, Margaret —le dio una mirada fría al hombre, quien se la regresó entre complacido y molesto —. No luzcas tan feliz, ten un poco de respeto por tu hija aquí, acaba de perder un gran amor.

Él la fulminó con la mirada y se acercó a su hija, tomándola de los hombros. Dan asintió y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

— ¡Gwaine!

Una vez fuera de la mansión sacó su celular de nuevo e hizo una llamada, levantó la mirada al cielo mientras esperaba a que respondieran —. Madre —saludó, sus ojos reflejando el azul del cielo —. Estoy bien, dando un paseo por Berlín solamente. Hazme un favor, necesito un vuelo —una pausa —. Sé que puedo hacerlo yo misma, pero quiero irme hoy mismo, lo más rápido posible —hizo una pausa, escuchando las quejas de su madre hasta que cedió —. ¿A dónde? —una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, regresando la mirada al suelo para emprender su camino —. A Namimori, Japón. Es petición del Décimo, sabes que no puedo negarme —en realidad nadie podía negarse a nada que el viejo hombre pidiera —. Correcto, gracias.

Dijo por último y cortó la llamada.

Esperaba que, fuera lo que fuera que los ancianos querían, fuera algo interesante.

* * *

 _Estoy aburriiiiido._

-Naoki Y.

 _¿No estás en una reunión con papá?_

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _Sí, ¡y no entiendo nada!_

 _Vamos a jugar al alfabeto animal._

-Naoki Y.

 _¿Estás borracho? ¿No bebiste otra vez de esa cosa que Gwaine trajo la última vez, verdad?_

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _No, sólo la medicina para la gripa que la abuelita me hizo tomar. ¡Voy a empezar! Ardilla._

 _Tienes miedo de que voy a ganar, jajajaja._

-Naoki Y.

 _Búfalo._

 _¿Cómo se puede ganar este juego?_

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _¡Castor!_

 _Por no perder._

-Naoki Y.

Varios textos más tarde.

 _Xerus._

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _¡Tramposa!_

-Naoki Y.

 _¡No! ¡No lo soy!_

 _¡Es una ardilla de tierra!_

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _¿Una ardilla de tierra? ¡Las ardillas viven en los árboles!_

-Naoki Y.

 _Oh, Dios mío, busca en google si no me crees._

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _No voy a buscar en google porque no soy un tramposo._

-Naoki Y.

 _¡Sólo estás así porque no puedes pensar en nada más!_

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _¡Sí puedo!_

 _¡Yak!_

-Naoki Y.

 _Zorro._

 _Allí tienes, se acabó, creo._

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _Bien. Voy a prestar atención a la junta entonces._

 _…_

 _Oops._

-Naoki Y.

 _¿Qué?_

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _Creo que la reunión terminó. Nadie está aquí._

-Naoki Y.

 _Oh, wow._

 _Oh, una señora compró antes la bufanda que quería por no prestar atención._

 _Esto se puso un poco intenso._

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _Sí. Tengo miedo de salir, papá probablemente está esperando para regañarme._

 _¿Jugamos de nuevo?_

-Naoki Y.

 _Muy bien._

 _…_

 _Oh, espera, tengo un mensaje nuevo._

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _Yo también._

-Naoki Y.

 _Es del abuelito._

-Mizuko Bink Y.

 _Continuemos el juego en el avión._

-Naoki Y.

 _Oki doki._

-Mizuko Bink Y.

* * *

El sol estaba ocultándose, dejando el cielo en tonos anaranjados y marrones. Hacía poco viento y el clima era tranquilo y suave. El tiempo perfecto para colarse en la jaula de los pandas del zoológico nacional.

Balalayka Bovino miró hacia ambos lados del lugar, cerciorándose de que nadie se acercara, una vez segura, con un movimiento ágil y fluido, saltó la barda y cayó de manera grácil cual gato del otro lado de la jaula. Caminó con tranquilidad entre el pasto, pasando sus manos por los troncos de bambú mientras tarareaba para sí misma.

— Ahí están —sonrió al encontrar el trio de pandas.

Hacía menos de una semana que el zoológico había adoptado un trio de pandas bebés, Lala, por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar esta maravillosa oportunidad. Sería el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto.

Se agachó y casi se derretía de ternura ante la visión, eran unas bolas monocromáticas adorables. Acarició cada uno con cuidado, los pequeños parecían complacidos por las caricias, sin temer ni tener la menor idea de que uno de ellos estaba por ser secuestrado o, mejor dicho, robado porque no había forma de que pudiera regresar una vez en manos de un Vongola.

La joven entonces los miró, preguntándose cuál de los tres tomar. No podía llevarse los tres, bueno, sí que podía, pero no había que ser gandaya.

— De tín Marín de Don Pingue… —empezó a recitar mientras señalaba de uno por uno a los pandas, dejando la elección a la suerte —. ¡Este fue! —exclamó triunfal, tomando al panda ganador y levantándolo cual Rafiki a Simba —. Le encantarás a Mizuko, ella nunca ha tenido un panda —le dijo al pequeño.

Entonces su celular sonó.

Balanceó al panda en un brazo para poder contestar.

— _Ciao_ —saludó —. Oh, ¿qué pasa, abuelo? —preguntó —. ¿Yo? Nada del otro mundo, sólo consiguiendo el regalo de Mizuko —hizo un puchero —. Me hiere que dudes de mí, por supuesto que no lo estoy comprando, un regalo no significa tanto si es legal —una pausa larga, escuchaba atentamente —. Pero… no, claro que me gustaría verte a ti y a los demás, pero justo acabo… ¿qué? ¡No! ¡No le digas a _él_! ¡Aish! ¡Bien!

Colgó y suspiró fuertemente.

Esos hombres, siempre arruinando sus planes.

— Lo siento, amiguito —dijo al panda mientras lo regresaba con sus hermanos —. Tú y Mizuko no podrán ser —los acarició por última vez y se fue por donde vino.

Tenía que hacer sus maletas y tomar un vuelo.

* * *

Yakumo Hibari paró de golpe sus pasos, su mirada fija en el escaparate que contenía las revistas más populares del país. Una en particular llamó su atención, esa en la que la portada tenía estampada los rostros de la segunda descendencia de Tsuna _-sama._

El joven Hibari rodó los ojos, pero aun así tomó la revista y la hojeó hasta llegar al artículo que hablaba de los herederos Vongola. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que eran tan famosos siendo hijos de la mafia, la gente debía tener miedo o, mínimo, ser aprensivos ante todo eso, pero no. La mayoría de la Generación más joven eran considerados casi de la realeza, y su buena apariencia no ayudaba a disminuir la atención, sin olvidar, por supuesto, los problemas controversiales en que gustaban meterse.

Y él estaba emparentado con ellos, no sólo por la amistad de años de sus padres y abuelos, sino por sangre que también compartía con algunos de ellos.

— Esta imagen es preciosa —dijo la mujer encargada, apareciendo detrás de él —. Mira a los jóvenes Vongola, todos son tan guapos y las señoritas unas preciosidades. Quiero esta en mi colección —comentó.

Yakumo entrecerró los ojos —. ¿Usted tiene una colección de imágenes de los Vongola? —la gente estaba cada vez peor.

— Sí —respondió la mujer —. Y también tengo de sus padres y abuelos, ¡todos eran tan atractivos!

El chico le dio su mejor mirada indiferente, dejó la revista en su lugar y se fue antes de que la mujer siguiera divagando o, peor aún, que lo reconociera como uno de los Vongola. Mientras se desviaba por una esquina, un coche negro se estacionó a su lado. Yakumo paró sus pasos al reconocerlo. Un joven hombre de peinado extraño bajó del lado del copiloto y se acercó hasta él.

— Ya _-san_ —dijo el joven hombre —. Kyouya _-sama_ ha solicitado su presencia, por favor, venga conmigo —indicó, haciéndose a un lado y señalando hacia el coche.

Yakumo sólo asintió y caminó hasta el coche donde otro hombre ya esperaba con la puerta abierta para él —. ¿Cuándo llegó el abuelo a la mansión? —preguntó una vez dentro del coche.

— Kyouya- _sama_ no ha venido a Italia, él lo espera en la residencia en Japón —informó el joven mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

Yakumo vio por la ventana, ¿qué quería su abuelo ahora?

* * *

Miró a sus espaldas, la estación de policía lo despedía como era habitual. Gabriel se encogió de hombros, por lo menos esta vez sólo lo habían mantenido una noche y medio día.

Se acercó a la orilla de la calle e hizo señas a un taxi, fue cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de manera insistente. Miró el identificador.

Era Gwaine.

— ¡Oye! ¿Extrañándome? —fue lo primero que escuchó.

No había forma de que Gabriel iba a decir que sí a eso.

— ¿No es demasiado caro llamar desde un yate en medio del Mediterráneo? —preguntó en su lugar, sólo porque podía, no es que él estuviera celoso de que ella estuviera divirtiéndose mientras él tomaba un apestoso taxi para ir a casa.

— Estoy en Florencia. Regresando temprano, los abuelos llamaron —informó ella con esa voz suave y atractiva suya, y el joven Gokudera-Rokudo levantó una ceja mientras le daba instrucciones al taxista —. Quieren que vayamos a Namimori, no sé por qué. Tal vez se enteraron de esa última vez en que Dan sacó a los cachorros para tomar un bronceado en esa playa nudista.

Sí, Gabriel recordaba esa vez, todos habían prometido guardarlo en secreto, los cachorros no habían sido los mismos desde entonces. Pero nunca podían desafiar la intuición del Décimo y el Undécimo, aunque este último no pareciera importarle realmente.

— ¡Así que salí y regresé esta mañana! —exclamó Gwaine —. ¡El viejo Tsunayoshi nos quiere lo más pronto posible!

Viejo Tsunayoshi. Si el abuelo Hayato la escuchara…

— Así que pensé en recogerte en el camino, dejar mi ropa sucia en la mansión y luego ir juntos. Es aburrido viajar sola. ¿Está bien contigo?

— Bien…

— ¿Estás en casa, verdad?

— Algo así, pero…

— ¡Genial, nos vemos en una hora o dos!

Gwaine colgó antes de que hubiera más discusión. Gabriel sabía que ella lo había llamado porque ninguno de los otros quiso contestarle de seguro, y él era el último sacrificio. A veces Gwaine se movía un poco demasiado rápido para él, o cualquiera.

De pronto la magnitud de las palabras de su amiga le llegaron, sus abuelos los querían en Namimori, ¿para qué? Sólo Reborn sabría.

Espera.

¿Reborn?

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y por su participación! Sus bebés son sensualosos! xD

Una disculpa por no contestarles, es sólo que quería darles la sorpresa con sus nenes ya en acción! Prometo contestar desde ahora! (cruzo mi corazón)

Espero les gustara este capítulo~ Lo hice con todo mi feeling.

También, por supuesto que aún hay lugar para más bebés, así que si hay alguien por ahí que quiera participar no dude en hacerlo! Hay personajes cannon libres también! (Tsuna, Ryohei, tola la varia, Shimon, Byakuran, ¿Uni?) Ustedes decidan, sólo hasta el siguiente capítulo para más nenes, después todo tomará su curso real... la Décima Generación hará de las suyas para con sus nietos~~~

¿Reviews?


End file.
